ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Mayweather
Heather Mayweather is the Omnitrix Bearer of Earth-TTM3463. She was created by TheMagicMeister. 'Appearance' Heather is a tall, buxom woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She has a very busty body with an hourglass figure with large E-cup breasts and a plump butt along with large hips. As a secretary she wears a typical business outfit. A gray business suit with a white blouse exposing her cleavage (which she doesn't like but can't help as her breasts are too big), a matching grey business skirt that hugged her hips and a pair of black heels on her bare feet. For her casual outfit, she wears a blue top, beige short pants, and white sandals. On both her casual and work outfit, she wears a pink bracelet and red earrings. She is not fond of wearing socks and is usually barefoot in whatever she wears. 'Personality' Heather is a levelheaded, mature and confident woman. However, because of her natural beauty she receives unwanted attention from men. Almost no man can resist her as she gets oogled all the time. She hates this attention and thinks her natural beauty is a curse. After the omnitrix latched onto her wrist and she turns into super sexified aliens it seemingly makes things worse as she is constantly pushed into confrontations with not just aliens, but other sexual situations. Eventually she learns to cope with this however and get used to her beauty more (although no so much her exaggerated assets). 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Heather is equipped with the omnitrix, a powerful device that allows her to transform into various species of aliens. When she transforms, she gain's the alien's appearance, voice and abilities. In addition to this, some features like her clothes and hair appear on the aliens as well modified to fit on the being she turns into. However the device has an extra setting as well. When Heather transforms, she becomes infused with strong hormonal energy and her form gets influenced by it by growing her breasts, butt, lips or other features shown on them normally to ridiculously large sizes. This feature makes Heather attractive not just to people around her, but to other aliens as well (which she detests). Heather is a secretary at a doctor's office building. She notifies the head doctor of patients coming to see him. She is also able to set up appointments. After meeting Xennith, and after spending a large amount of time as Ms. Genius, Heather has become highly intelligent, with knowledge rivaling the world's greatest scientists at her fingertips thanks to Xennith's teachings and Ms. Genius's highly advanced brain. This allows her to invent useful things herself without having to turn into her galvan form. 'Physical Feats' Heather has a body almost surpassing a supermodel's, which makes her the eye candy of all men around her, whether they be her ample breasts with cleavage sticking out of her shirt or her plump butt that tends to push her skirt back like a shelf. 'Intellectual Feats' 'Equipment' Omnitrix Available Aliens: * Pyra (Heatblast) * Hotdog (Wildmutt) * Hard Beauty (Diamondhead) * Turbo (XLR8) * Ms. Genius (Grey Matter) * Quadra (Fourarms) * Musk-Quito (Stinkfly) * Spectra (Ghostfreak) * Sexyfish (Shelanne's species) * Technoblob (Upgrade) * Bombshell (Cannonbolt) * Slimegirl (Goop) * Jungle Mistress (Swampfire) * White Dove (OC alien) * Bugqueen (OC alien) * Jester Girl (OC alien) * Ultra Girl (Ultimos' species) * SquidPsycho (Synaptik's species) * Skunkbutt (Skunkian species) 'Weaknesses' Like all omnitrix users, she is powerless if she times out. 'Trivia'